


Midnight Meeting

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolde visits her boyfriend the night before the great chicken scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Meeting

Isolde waited until the house was silent before making her move. As soon as her mother’s snores started rattling the roof-beams, she slipped out of bed and padded barefoot over to the window. It was already up to let in the cool night breeze. After ensuring that her protection was still safely in her pocket, Isolde slipped her boots on and then landed in the garden. She stood there frozen for a moment, then, when there wasn’t any signs of her being spotted, she ran out of the yard and down to the stables.

“Come on Midnight sweetie, let’s go for a ride,” Isolde whispered to the black Arabian. She rubbed his nose and fed him some sugar, then grabbed onto his mane and swung herself up and onto his back. She knew not to ride horses bareback, but this was only going to be quick anyway.

Midnight’s gait was a little off, but Isolde barely noticed. He still managed to gallop all the way from Golspur and around to Sunfield farm via the back.

“Loke,” Isolde whispered, standing outside his window. A small shape stirred on the bed, then padded over to the window.

“Big brother has changed rooms with me,” Freja whispered, rubbing her eyes.

“Okay. Thank you, Freja. Shh,” Isolde whispered back, pressing a finger to her lips. Freja, bless her little heart, copied the motion and climbed back into bed.

Isolde located the right window this time and climbed in before sneaking over to the sleeping form of her boyfriend. He slept so deeply that he didn’t even wake up until Isolde was straddling him.

“Isolde?” he asked, his voice rough with sleep. “What are-“

“Shhh,” Isolde hushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. Then she kissed him, effectively shutting him up.

Loke’s arms went around Isolde as he kissed her, his hands sliding up under her sleeping shirt. Isolde broke away from the kiss and raised her arms so that he could pull it off, and then she went back to kissing him. 

“Sit up, I want to-“ Isolde murmured against his lips, but Loke seemed to be using his brain for once and sat up against the headboard of his bed. She went back to kissing him, now sitting in his lap and occasionally grinding against him. He’d been pretty soft when she’d first arrived, but now he was definitely awake. When she grinded down, he pushed his hips up. Isolde moaned softly, her teeth sinking gently into his neck.

“Are you sure you want to-“ Loke began, and Isolde nodded and pulled his cock free of his pyjama pants. Loke pulled her sleep shorts down too, his fingers rubbing against her, and Isolde moaned into his mouth. Then he tried to pull her down, but Isolde stopped him as soon as she felt the tip push into her.

“Hey, you’re not ready yet,” she whispered. She grabbed the condom from the pocket of her sleep shorts, rolling it down onto him. It was a little difficult to see in the dark, but her pupils were dilated enough to see easily.

When Isolde finally sank down onto him, she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from moaning aloud. There was just something great about sneaking out in the dead of night to do this. Especially when they had to be quick and quiet just in case someone walked in. Much as Isolde wanted their lovemaking to be slow and romantic, there just wasn’t the time to do that. And she was hardly going to stop now.

Loke apparently had the same idea. He pulled Isolde close to him, rolling his hips up while he kissed her. Isolde almost whimpered at how gentle he was being, but then she started moving too so she could feel more of it. It couldn’t be fast or hard because they had to be quiet, but it could certainly be deep.

The good thing about Loke keeping his pyjama pants on was that Isolde didn’t make much noise when she bounced down on him. There was only the quiet, slick sound of him moving in and out of her. And that was hardly a give-away, after all both of them sometimes made these sounds when alone. If anyone were awake, they would surely just imagine it to be Loke or someone enjoying themselves. But the Sunfields were more lenient with that stuff anyway, as long as they were careful.

If anything, their kisses were probably making more noise than anything else. Isolde’s lips were starting to feel a little sore just from the kissing, but she didn’t think she’d ever tire from Loke’s tongue and teeth grazing her tongue. They moaned into each other’s mouths, even if it was sometimes hard for Isolde to resist the urge to tilt her head back and moan Loke’s name. Whenever she started to pull away to do just that, Loke bit at her lower lip and pulled her back in for more kisses.

Still, when Isolde could feel herself getting closer, she began to moan a little louder and dug her fingernails into his back. She was glad that Loke slept shirtless, and not just because it felt great when her nipples dragged against his bare skin. The truth was that Isolde loved looking at and feeling the muscles that were defined just beneath Loke’s skin. She arched into him as Loke’s hands slid down her sides and to her hips.

“Loke,” she whispered into his lips, and moaned. He kissed her, trying to slip his hand between them. Isolde moved her hips so that his fingers rubbed her clit. “Loke, I’m gonna-“ He kissed her passionately, not even minding that she bit his tongue as her body went stiff.

Isolde kept riding him, her body tingling all over, just wanting him to hurry up and come already. She ended up almost draped over him, her hips still pumping desperately. Another orgasm hit, making it hard for her to keep quiet. She moaned into his shoulder, then had to bite back a scream as he finally thrust up hard into her. They kissed some more, slower this time, and finally stopped moving. Isolde remained draped over Loke, panting softly.

“Did you come over here just for that?” Loke whispered.

“No,” Isolde whispered back. “I wanted to talk to you. Then I changed my mind.”

“Obviously,” Loke whispered, and they both laughed softly.

“I hate that we have to sneak around like this,” Isolde whispered. “We’ve got nothing to be ashamed of. Unless there’s some weird race thing. Your family aren’t racist, are they?”

“No,” Loke whispered.

“Good,” Isolde whispered. “I don’t get why they don’t like me though.”

“They’re scared of your mum,” Loke whispered. Isolde giggled.

“Can’t blame them,” she whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Loke whispered. He gently rubbed her back, and Isolde smiled.

“I’d better go,” she whispered after a while.

“I don’t want you to,” Loke whispered. “But I’d rather not suffer the Wrath of Goldspur.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Isolde promised, still whispering. She kissed him, then got off him and got dressed again. Before she left, she tied off the used condom and put it in Loke’s bin. He’d forget otherwise, knowing him. He had once and then complained all day about the dried stickiness.

Isolde rode back to the farm, hoping that nobody had noticed her missing. Freja wouldn’t tell anyone, even if she did remember her presence in the morning.


End file.
